


Pit Stop

by oujigami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Armpit Kink, BDSM, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Gangbang, Licking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Roughness, Tickle torture, Tickling, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oujigami/pseuds/oujigami
Summary: During a scorching hot summer day, the three Crownsguardsmen and their charge stop at their usual outpost to relax and do their own thing. While the other three are busy, Gladio walks off to be alone. His half-naked physique attracts a group of men who appears to have been watching him more than once, and they have a very specific kink they want to introduce him to.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in one sitting and it's been a while so sorry if it's not great! lots of tickling and armpit fetish in this one so if that's not your thing you probably won't be into it.  
> anyway enjoy!!

Another drive, another scorcher. Normally Gladio would use the long hours in the backseat of the Regalia as a means to catch up on some sleep, but the open road and the burning sun kept him awake. Driver and passengers alike instinctively knew not to strike up conversation with him, as he simply radiated annoyance. The icing on the cake had been during an especially lazy moment where Gladio had let his arm fall to the side of the car only to get burned immediately, as if it hadn’t been unbearable already. His tank top had then come off in a huff and the others pretended not to notice.

Gladio wasn’t the only one suffering, however. His teammates, consisting as always of Noctis, Ignis and Prompto, did their best to keep spirits high in spite of the heat and close quarters. Perhaps because they knew the next pit stop was near, they held out in silence.

The team always stopped at Coernix Station before continuing on to Lestallum, and so when the familiar outpost slid into view the tension in the Regalia visibly dissipated. They’d been by enough stations to know each others’ habits almost telepathically by now, so as soon as the car came to a stop they all began going their separate ways.

“I feel like I haven’t had a cold drink in _years_ ,” Prompto said as he vaulted over the car door.

“I just feel… disgusting,” Noctis mumbled.

Gladio rolled his shoulders back and grinned. “You guys should just strip too. It’s way nicer than having your clothes soaked in sweat.”

“Yeah, no thanks,” Noctis quickly retorted. “I’d rather sweat in my clothes than all over leather seats.”

He and Prompto then both headed inside to cool off—and to spend an eternity on Justice Monsters Five again, no doubt. As for Ignis, he remained, leaned back against the car and simply watching the empty road while stretching. He would typically spend these moments alone listening to the radio.

“See you in the usual hour,” he said to Gladio, who gave a short wave in response before lumbering off to the shade around the station building.

It was fairly nice and cool there, and quiet save for the cawing of nearby birds. Gladio walked in a slow circle, rolling his arms back and attempting to stifle a yawn. He was still pretty tired, but glad to be on his feet. He was still just a bit too sluggish to hear the footsteps approaching around the corners of the station. The hushed whispers surrounding him went over his head, perhaps because he didn’t sense any bloodlust around him.

And so as he closed his eyes and performed one final stretch—his back arched and his arms high above his head—Gladio was taken completely by surprise when the duct tape wrapped around his wrists. He opened his eyes to a crowd of maybe ten or so men of varying builds, all eyeing him with a purpose in their gazes he could not identify. Before he had a chance to drag his arms back or deliver a blow to the person behind him, his wrists had been attached to a nearby steel pole. He grunted loudly, barely managing a single pull before more tape was applied to his ankles, completely attaching him to the pole and rendering him immobile.

A flare of panic burst into his chest for a split second. This seemed awfully organized and planned for simple banditry; did these men want something from him specifically? Before he could ask, however, one of the ruffians stepped forward. He was quite lean, but still with visibly toned arms.

“You can call me J. You won’t, but that’s fine. Now, you’re probably wondering why we’ve got you all tied up and so… tightly stretched.” As he spoke, his eyes wandered up and down Gladio’s sturdy torso with strange intent. “You’ll find out,” he quickly interjected as Gladio opened his mouth. “But first, I think it’s only fair to let you know that we’ve been watching you.”

Gladio struggled against the tape, but the way he had been tied made him too powerless to break free. Like a cornered beast he snarled at J, the apparent leader of the group. Gladio watched as J circled him, as he seemed to take in every last inch of his prey.

“You guys have been really frequenting this outpost lately,” J continued. “And every time you strut out of that gaudy vehicle with your tits out like you’re showing off.” At this, he gave Gladio’s bare chest a quick smack, making his right pec jiggle embarrassingly. “Not to mention the way you always walk around the place stretching like you want the whole world to see your goddamn sweaty pits.”

Gladio involuntarily blushed at the thought of so many men eyeing him so hungrily, the thought of them having done so for what sounded like months. He would have barked back a retort, but the situation had left him utterly speechless.

J then came to a stop behind him, clasping his hands together and shrugging, as if this couldn’t be helped.

“Me and these guys, we’re seriously at our limit at this point. What we’ve had in mind for you, you’ve just got coming is all. Every time you come here you announce that slutty body all over the place.” J grabbed Gladio’s jaw from behind, turning his head to whisper into his ear: “That’s why we’re going to tickle the ever-loving fucking shit out of you.”

That was when it started.

J extended both index fingers, closing the distance between them and Gladio’s exposed armpits, and began swiftly moving them up and down, gently scratching with the tips of his nails. The reaction was instant; Gladio threw his head back with a bark of a laugh and fought hard against the pole to no avail as the crowd inched closer, forming a wall between their prisoner and the rest of the world. His eyes were opened wide with shock, not having realized how much such a careful touch would tickle on a spot nobody but he had ever touched.

“Phhfff… Nnrhghh!! MMmh…!!”

Gladio bit down hard and aggressively shook his head back and forth; he did _not_ want to give these people the satisfaction of a giggle, but J knew exactly what he was doing. He moved the two fingers with such control and precision, softly scratching and circling the slick and sensitive skin. Gladio regretted having gotten rid of his armpit hair; even though it made him itchy during the summer, it also made his skin extra susceptible to those expert fingers.

“You’re struggling so much already over just two fingers?” J teased. “I… Wow. This is even better than I imagined. I thought a big, strong man like you wouldn’t even have a weakness like this, but I’ve barely touched you and you already seem to be losing your mind. So deliciously ticklish. That’s what you are. You’re just a ticklish little man, aren’t you?”

“Fuck… off!!” Gladio roared, but he soon realized opening his mouth had been a mistake. J was quick and took the opportunity to rake all ten fingers over his pits, up and down, on repeat. “Pfhh-GheehehehahaHAHA!!”

“Thaaat’s it, that’s it!” J shouted over the sudden burst of laughter. “That’s exactly what you are, Gladiolus! You’re just a ticklish little boy who parades around the place hoping someone will just notice and tickle the fuck out of you. Isn’t that right?”

Gladio groaned loudly, slamming his struggling body against the vicious pole, forcing the laughter down as hard as he possibly could. His face turned red and his body shook with every touch. Even knowing J was trying to provoke an answer out of him—and as a result, laughter—Gladio wanted so badly to prove him wrong.

“Gehehet _off_ me, you crazy asshole! I’m not… I-Ihihihi I’m n-noot...! I’m not…!”

“You’re not… what?” J cooed. Gladio noticed begrudgingly how enticing his voice sounded, cursing the coincidence that he was attracted to just such a voice. “Are you trying to say you’re not ticklish?”

The fingers retreated, but only for a moment as J began gently scratching with his index fingers again. The sudden change made Gladio jump, and a sweet giggle emerged.

“Even though you squirm so much when I just lightly… tickle… tickle… tickle you right here, you mean to say it doesn’t affect you at all?”

The other men came closer. The shade began to heat up.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Gladio hissed, trying to pretend he’d never made such a cute noise earlier. “You’re a… aaahh… aha… ahggh… a _pervert_!”

“Oh, _I’m_ the pervert, sure,” J said, entirely unaffected.

The two fingers began to delicately crawl all over Gladio’s underarms and around, gently nibbling at the sides of them and around to the shoulders before making their way back to tease his most tender spot for just long enough that he’d get used to it, only to once more circle around for a spell and return once that sweet spot had become all the sweeter again.

Gladio, attempting in any possible way to cover up his armpits but finding himself helplessly and tightly stretched upwards, let out a series of pained moans that sent a ripple throughout the crowd. Even as a fog seemed to layer over his eyes, he could clearly see one of the men unzip their trousers, pull out and stroke a hard cock oozing with pre-cum. Something about this lit a different flame inside of him, and unbeknownst to himself his own member twitched.

J leaned in closer, so close that their sweat intermingled and he could feel the hot puff of his breath.

“You’re so fucking sexy like that, Gladio. It’s actually really hard to keep teasing you like this when all I want to do is rake those slutty pits until kingdom come. But I can’t have you all to myself. And, well… we have at least an hour to get things going, don’t we?”

Somehow, it hadn’t occurred to Gladio that he could yell for help at any moment. Surely Ignis would hear him from there if he yelled loud enough. But the way he’d been so emasculated by these men… it stilled his tongue. Confusion began to cloud around his senses as it got harder and harder not to give in, to giggle as madly as it tickled. J was just that skilled with his fingers that even now it felt as if every touch was the very first.

“I think I’ve warmed you up enough,” J said. As he spoke, he slowly began adding more fingers, began speeding up and steadily applied more strength. His voice rose with the moans of his victim. “You ready? Huh? You ready for the real thing, baby? You ready to get fucking tickled for real?”

This time, Gladio noticed the twitch in his trousers.

Panic rose along with his traitorous arousal and he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head over and over, mumbling “no,” again and again. But his weak protests fell on deaf ears as J dug into those hypersensitive hollows with a vengeance, pushing into every nook and cranny before traveling down his sides and back up. Gladio threw his head back so hard it banged against the steel, and his mouth opened wide to let out a high-pitched, hysterical string of laughs completely unshackled from inhibitions. His body jiggled with the force of J’s hands, red marks appearing everywhere like a chart of every place he’d been tickled.

“That’s more like it!” J shouted. “Howl for me, little puppy… I want to hear the very moment your mind breaks as I shape you with my fingertips!!”

“GHEHAHAHAHEHEE FU—CK, FUHAHAHAHUCK,” Gladio helplessly screamed. Drool began to form around the corners of his mouth as his tortured voice began to slur. “IT FUCKING DICKLESSHH GOOODDAHAHAHA!!”

“There you go, honey, there you go, I love it when you’re being honest with yourself!” J yelled back. “You know what? I’m gonna reward you for your honesty. Let’s go back to your favourite spot, shall we? Yeah?” Gladio’s words mingled with his as every “Yeah?” was followed by a pained objection, but even still J’s hands began crawling bit by bit back up, higher, a little higher, just a little higher… and once more, devilishly talented fingers found ticklish armpits and scribbled all over them. “You do love this spot, don’t you? You and me both, Gladio,” J said. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to tickle you right here, how long I’ve wanted to bathe in your adorable reactions.”

Another labored groan escaped Gladio’s throat, almost to mark the fact that he was now fully and visibly erect beneath his tight trousers.

“What’s the matter?” J asked. “Turned on?” Another slap landed on his pec, eliciting a surprisingly heavy moan as well as leaving a red mark. “Of course you are.” Another slap. “That’s why you’ve been parading around like that, isn’t it? You wanted someone to lose their minds at the sight of your body and just _pounce_ like an animal.”

J switched his stance and had his hands come in from above, squeezing right between Gladio’s head and arms. Somehow it made it even more difficult to move away than before, as the fingers relentlessly spidering up and down his underarms were locked in place. A long, laugh-filled whine erupted then, much to the group’s immense satisfaction. Every single one of them—all but J—were now stroking themselves to the spectacle, and soft huffs and moans could be heard among them. None of them touched Gladio, but they were all looking; at his throbbing bulge, at his stiff nipples and bouncing pecs, his shaking thighs, at his exposed and viciously assaulted armpits, at the sweat dripping down onto the dry ground… at him. Every inch of him seemed beyond erotic to them, even areas that people would normally not enjoy. And somehow, it made him feel hotter than the sweltering sun on the other side of the building ever could.

Gladio couldn’t understand how in the world it was possible for anything to tickle so much even after what seemed like forever. He was sure an hour must have passed, when in fact it had only been 10 minutes. He laughed like a madman, humiliated by the ridiculous yet sensual noises he was making as well as his apparent need for it. As if painfully touch-starved, the pokes and prods and scribbles on his up until now untouchable skin felt maddeningly good—almost as good as J’s saccharine voice in his ear, which, in some corner of Gladio’s mind, he knew he could have gotten off on alone.

And yet, all he could manage was slurred pleading and panicked shaking. And—of course—loud, embarrassing howls of laughter.

“I think it’s time you take responsibility, Gladio,” J said. He was so close he didn’t even have to raise his voice to be heard anymore, so close that Gladio could feel him poke at his ass cheeks down below. “Look at my boys, eh? See how they’re rock hard for you, moaning for you, wishing they could put their hands on you like this. This isn’t the first, or even the second time. How are you gonna take responsibility for all the times you’ve made my boys long for you? How are you gonna pay them back for all the times they got hard for you and couldn’t do anything about it? Huh?” J suddenly shook the skin where Gladio’s armpits were, tickling hard. Even if Gladio had wanted to respond, all he could do was laugh and drool. “Me too, you know. Every time I’ve seen you get out of that car with those behemoth tits and whore pits out in the open, I’ve imagined one thing—and I’ll think you’ll like this.”

The tickling stopped abruptly, letting Gladio suck in much needed breaths of air. He greedily gasped for more, but began coughing as a result. Because of this, he could barely react as the ten man group dragged the pole up from the ground and taped it down horizontally with Gladio still attached. They all looked down on him with menacing grins, J’s the most menacing of all. The anticipation was killing him and Gladio didn’t even care about his masculinity anymore as he begged: “Please… Please, just… no more tickling. Please. Don’t tickle me anymore. Don’t tickle me, please…” he kept going, as J methodically unbuckled his belt and revealed his hard-on. Taking his sweet time, J took in the sweet pleading for mercy, nodding sympathetically as he kneeled above Gladio. “I can’t take anymore,” Gladio continued. “I-I admit it, I admit I’m… so goddamn ticklish, so please… Please, it tickled so fucking much…”

“Shhhh…” J hushed him quietly, leaning forward to gently stroke his cheek. “I know, baby… I know. Shhh… Don’t worry. I’m not gonna tickle you anymore.”

Letting those words hang in the air, J placed his hands around Gladio’s chest and squeezed inward, giving him a heavy cleavage. Slowly but surely, J then placed his leaking cock in-between each pec and pushed them harder inward, making them envelop him. He couldn’t help but breathe out a soft moan at the feeling, this in turn making Gladio even warmer. Behind J, the other men began to strip him, equally slow and calculating in their movements. As the hem relented, his twitching cock bounced up, becoming the object of everyone’s gaze. They seemed to marvel at the size, or perhaps Gladio was simply imagining it as an inward brag. But no, all except J were definitely staring—not yet touching, but practically eye-fucking it.

J, as it turned out, was a man of his word. He was busy pleasuring himself between Gladio’s pecs, pushing his cock in and out with gradually increasing force and speed. But his words were still not to be trusted, as only seconds into it his smile widened into the worst shit-eating grin Gladio had ever seen. “I’m not gonna tickle you, that is…” he said, nodding his head to the side. “They are.”

No… That was when it _truly_ started.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. How many fingers are distributed among nine men? Gladio didn’t know. But he felt them all.

His armpits. His sides. His soles. His groin. Every nook and cranny that existed on him was being explored by fingers hungry for him. Each and every one of them, having watched and longed and watched and longed, began tickling and tickling and tickling him. He felt fingers and tongues were he never had before. He felt them licking up his sweat and counting rib after rib, scratching marks onto his arches, forcing his toes back to get at the sensitive balls of his feet. At this very moment, Gladio seemed to forget every word he’d ever learned aside from:

“ I T T I C K L E S “

“GEHEHAHAHAGHGGAAHAGAAHAHAA!!”

They were greedy. They were precise. They wanted every inch of him with fervent desperation. And he was truly theirs.

Only at the abrupt spurt of cum onto his face did Gladio snap somewhat out of it and he looked up at J in-between gasps and laughs.

“Oh, I’ve got way more cum saved up for you, baby,” J said lovingly. Gladio’s starving cock pulsated behind his perpetrator. “That’s what you do to me.” Thrusting his still hard cock, J then moved his fingertips to tickle the perky nipples in front of him. His eyes wandered to the two pairs of hands battling for dominance over the armpits he’d so meticulously explored, then Gladio’s face, were his eyes were rolling up into his skull and drool was flying off his face with every movement. “You’re so fucking sexy,” J said once more. “But you’re such a slutty little tickle boy. This is your own fault, Gladio. This is what you get for showing us those ticklish pits so many times.”

“I-I-I HHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHE I’MM SSHHS-SHHSHSOORRRYYYEEEHEHEHE HEHEHEE,” Gladio wailed and moaned, quite a pleasured hint to his slurred laughter. “I’MM SHORRY FOR SHOWING OFF MY PIHIHIHITS I’MMB SSSOORREEEHEHEHEEE~!!!”

“That’s a good boy,” J growled. “Apologize.”

“AHGHGAHAHA HGAH I’MM S-S-SSORRYYY!!”

“You’re such a good boy…”

Flicking his nipples—all while still squeezing the pecs towards himself—J shoved his cock further in, enough to pass over Gladio’s lips and back. The hot breath from Gladio’s crazed noises only served to stimulate him further.

“Good boy, Gladio,” J moaned low. “Tickle him harder,” he commanded in the same low voice. Like a well-oiled machine, everyone followed his orders, even though it must have been hard to hear above the laughter.

One very generously built man placed himself next to Gladio’s violently shaking legs and placed both strong hands on his toes to drag them back, exposing soft and especially ticklish skin for the items that had now been procured. With just the right force, two hairbrushes now began raking Gladio’s soles, making him gasp in tremendous shock before a tortured scream came out, broken off at its peak as his vocal chords struggled. At the same time, the man holding him back leaned forward and began licking at the very base of his toes.

Meanwhile, three other men were desperately bumping into each other as they battled for space on his torso. J was occupying a large part, and so these three were fighting over who got to tickle his pits the most. Hands were crawling everywhere they could manage, squeezing ribs, digging, dancing, simply claiming whatever they could find as they crowded around the most coveted spot of all—and the most monstrously ticklish.

“EHAHAHHEHGHGHGUUGUUHUHU HUHU HHEHEEU HU NOBD THHEERE, NOHOHOT THEHEHEREE IT DICKLESHHH SO MUGCHHHEHEH AHAHA…”

“Now, now, fellas,” J reprimanded them softly. “There’s at least half an hour left for everyone to… familiarize themselves with him. Don’t fight amongst yourselves.”

“But they’re so fucking sexy…” one said “I want to tickle him so fucking hard.”

“Let me do it!” another moaned greedily. “It’s the best spot, stop hogging it!”

“Come on, man!” went the third. “I’ve been dreaming of this, probably way more than any of you.”

“NGHEHEHAHAHAH HEHEHEH HAHAHAHEHEHE!!!”

Another splash of cum.

J sighed and chuckled somewhat.

“It’s getting really loud out here with him screaming and you guys making a racket. Tell you what. If K here gets to have his way with those pits—he’s had a whole fetish dedicated to it forever, just let him—S can shut this puppy up and… L, you can bring out the feathers for you know where.”

This seemed to shut them up instantly. There was a moment of deliberation where Gladio was free from upper body tickling at the very least, before the three men acquiesced to the authority and began spreading out.

But there were still ten in total. Soon, as J got up on his feet, someone else began busying himself with the, until now, unexplored belly. He chose to alternate between gentle scribbling and hard digging, but most of all he made sure to scrub each and every one of Gladio’s abs, all while in a high and playful voice cooing: “tiiickle, tickle, tickle tickle,” without end. At the same time, the man called K resumed gingerly tickling his most beloved, favourite spot while pushing his cock over the creases, already cumming over his obsession with very short intervals between each.

At this moment, the man called S entered a wide stance over Gladio’s face. He leaned down, further down, forcing himself between Gladio’s lips and even further, until he heard a hack and a gag and he knew he was all the way inside his throat. Then he began moving. Still laughing, Gladio could feel tears form in his eyes from sheer reflex as the massive cock pushed itself balls-deep into his sore mouth and throat, coating it with cum with each thrust.

“I can’t stop tickling you,” moaned K. “You’re so fucking hot. God, you’re so hot like this, I don’t think I can ever stop. I just want to strap you to a wall and tickle you for hours and hours, every single day, just worshiping your sexy pits over and over and—“

A low growl of a moan cut him off as S already erupted into Gladio’s throat, cum spilling and bubbling down his lips as it began filling his entire mouth. K released as well, once more, having already painted both of Gladio’s armpits dirty with globs of cum upon cum. He then used it as lube to further tickle, further torture.

“I can’t stop cumming…” he mumbled. “I can’t stop tickling him…”

Still completely untouched, Gladio’s own swollen cock gave a twitch before releasing a thick load that made it onto more than one of the busy men, most of them still going at his feet.

Thinking S would let him breathe, Gladio chances a pleading look upwards, but to no avail. S lowered himself down again, ready to cum many, many more times just like the obsessive K.

A wild laughter that was not Gladio’s echoed around the crowd. J stood above them all, speaking with the knowledge that his voice was law. “What’s this? Here I thought I told y’all to actually _tickle_ him! Is that the best you’ve got? You wanna know how to tickle someone? You wanna know how to break a man while simultaneously giving him the best time he’s ever gonna get in his life?”

J dropped onto the ground and immediately slapped K’s cum-soaked hands away, leaving him to begrudgingly watch as J once more took control and made Gladio’s torso his to mold. Grabbing his jaw, J locked eyes with Gladio, even as cock was stuffing his face. “Taste good? I thought so. Now… I’m gonna fucking tickle you, Gladio.”

J blinked. Slowly, he brought his fingers up towards his face. When he moved them away, a long string of cum followed. Blinking again, he watched Gladio’s throat-fucked face—full of euphoria—and giggled to himself. “You came again? Just from my voice?”

A toothy smile spread throughout his face. Slowly, so slowly, he draped himself over Gladio’s body, fingers only hovering above the raw, red armpits below him. “I’m gonna tickle you so fucking much. I’m gonna tickle you right here, and you’re gonna laugh out oceans of disgusting cum. That’s right. My friends here are having orgasm after orgasm because you’re so fucking ticklish. And that’s why I’m gonna tickle you… right here.” One finger only barely met skin. Gladio garbled something unintelligible as he shot another load from his untouched member, along with S, whom had gotten severely acquainted with his insides.

“Now… You’re finally going to get what you’ve been longing for,” J whispered before pushing himself up to sitting. “Where are those feathers I fucking asked for?” he said calmly in spite of the cursing.

“Right here,” said the man called L, as he presented three thin-looking, spotted pheasant feathers. “Just waiting on your word.”

J grinned.

“Do it.”

Tantalizingly carefully, one feather tip gingerly made its way to the frenulum of Gladio’s dick, licking it with extreme care. At the same time, another started drawing slow circles on the tip. The very last feather’s job was to repeatedly make the journey up and down his shaft, never stopping to rest.

“MMMHGGBLBLMM…! MMMH… MHHH GBLLBRLORLBLM…!”

“Can I tickle him again?” The pathetic voice of K surfaced, just as S was finally satisfied. Gladio hacked violently, spewing up load after load, still laughing, still moaning with immense pleasure and pain.

J looked back and seemed to deliberate for a second.

“I don’t know… Are you going to behave and actually tickle him like you mean it?” he asked, only half serious. The words were meant for Gladio, to turn him on more—and it was always working.

And with the flick of a feather came another orgasm, although smaller.

“He definitely gets off harder on verbal shit,” J instructed. “So never stop talking. He loves hearing about what’s gonna happen to him more than the action itself. But, of course… let him have it. All you’ve got for the last 15 minutes, boys.”

It was as if they were all going to war on his body. Even as he heard himself cackle and orgasm and scream and cry, Gladio couldn’t bring himself to say no anymore. He didn’t know what he’d do once they stopped tickling him—if they stopped tickling him. He could feel their words worming their way into his brain and tickling him there, rendering his mind susceptible to anything and everything.

And no matter how hard the ten hungry men squeezed and dug and shook him, the feathers on his cock licked as soft as possible, edging him torturously close and then having him cum from J’s voice instead. Gladio would experience quake after quake of pleasure, impossibly riding out more than he could count and somehow still going. Each and every time, the feathers would get him right where it felt so good he swore it would kill him, and each and every time they stopped at just the right moment only for J to deliver the finishing blow. And rinse… and repeat.

“Once I get you,” J said, knowing what his words would do, “it’s gonna tickle so much… it’s gonna tickle so, so much, the other times are gonna feel like _nothing_. I’m gonna make you my little tickle slave, and you’ll be mine to torture every… hour… every… day… and then more after that. I’ll make you tell me it tickles over and over again until you cum from your _own_ fucking voice!”

This was the biggest one yet. Even after there was no more cum left he was still shaking with orgasm, one after another, with seemingly no end to them even as seconds became minutes, as if perpetually locked into an infinite frenzy.

“Mhhahggaghaa c-c-cumm… ing… again… ehehehehe how am I… ghhehehe still cumming… it won’t sdop... hehehe help, it feelsh… so gooo _ooood_ …”

“Five minutes left, J,” said one of the other men. “The others are gonna start looking for ‘im.”

“Got it. Alright. I think I’ve made you feel good enough. It’s time for the last stretch.”

Together, the group of heavily satisfied men removed the tape holding the pole down and placed Gladio back upright. It made him sick for a few seconds and he shook to the side, still blinking cum out of his eyes.

J took this moment to turn around and stretch, palms out. His joints cracked and he breathed out once. Then without a single word, he turned back to the piece of art he had made and simply smiled. Like clockwork, all ten tickle fanatics pounced to deliver one final hurricane of hell. Mocking laughter spread all throughout as they reached into every crease, every pore, tickling—as J had said—the ever-loving fucking shit out of him. Even as his body convulsed in response, even as it hurt to breathe and everything that could possibly tickle on a human was now being tickled as hard as possible, Gladio’s orgasm had still not ended. His poor cock, still relentlessly hard, flung to each side with every shake of his tortured body, never straying from the peak, never letting him leave this state of inhuman euphoria until the ten stalkers of Coernix station were completely and utterly satisfied—and who knew when that would be?

* * *

The sun hung lower than before. The heat had let up, if only somewhat, and the boys were rested. Ready to head back out on the road, Noctis and Prompto walked back towards the Regalia in a heated argument about arcade scores. Ignis gave a very light shrug and closed the door behind him as he got in to start the ignition. He glanced back as he did, examining the distant look in Gladio’s eyes. The guy had returned half an hour late, somehow more silent than he had been during the entire ride there. Not wanting to pry, Ignis said nothing. It had after all taken longer to convince the others to come back outside, and he was certain Gladio had simply dozed off somewhere.

After a while, everyone settled into the usual calm and the ride was quiet once more. Noctis stared out towards the wilderness with a bored expression while Prompto spent most of the time checking his camera. All in all it was an eventless, typical trip. The sun that had melted them all day finally began to set as the lights of Lestallum came into view, and the passengers of the Regalia stirred.

“Hey…”

The hoarse, somewhat hopeful sound of Gladio’s voice startled them. He looked up, his face tired but strangely refreshed as a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“You think we can we go back to Coernix tomorrow?”


End file.
